Prove It
by Lapin de la Flouve
Summary: This is my response to this weeks unbound challenge. R


Title: Her Challenge  
  
Author: Lapin de la Flouve (TynieGSRfan if you're from unbound)  
  
Rating: PG for mild swearing and whatever else you may find  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Pairing: G/S (naturally)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own CSI or any of the peoples in this story  
  
Author's note I seem to have a knack for doing things at the last possible moment considering that there is only two days left in this weeks unbound challenge.  
  


And so the evening began, with a sticky car door, a sand-covered decomp, and a sudden downpour. Grissom sat alone in his Tahoe waiting for the tow- truck to come pick up the small four-door that had been found in a residential park. The case was going to be an interesting one; it wasn't everyday that a body was found in a trunk buried in broken sandbags.  
  
"Where the hell is the tow-truck?" He muttered.  
  
Waiting to bring the vehicles into the lab garage was not normally something he did but Sara had taken the evidence and left before he could say a word to her. He had put Sara on the case with him thinking it would be a good way for them to renew their friendship, but she was doing her best to avoid him. -Not that I can blame her. I've been avoiding her for almost a year.- he thought. The truck finally arrived, honking its horn at him, chasing away his thoughts of Sara.  
  
Getting out of his car, he ran over to the driver. "It's about time you got here. Hurry up and get this car to the lab, I'll meet you there." He climbed back into the Tahoe and speed off through the night rain.  
  
By the time Grissom got back to the lab, helped unload the car, and changed into some dry clothes, Sara was almost done processing what evidence they had managed to collect before the rain hit. He popped his head into Trace where she was finishing up, "Sara, I've got the car in the garage if you're almost done here."  
  
She looked up at him questioningly, "Um... okay, I'll be there in a minute." -Does he actually want me to come help him or is he just trying to keep me busy?-  
  
Minutes later she walked into the garage and found Grissom hard at work sifting the bags of sand into five-gallon buckets.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?" she asked.  
  
He looked up from his bucket, "Take pictures of the inside and send Gregg a sample of whatever's all over the passenger door panel."  
  
She set to work on the cars interior, silently wondering when the last time they had worked together was. Grissom's thoughts weren't far behind hers.  
  
Sara found Gregg, Nick, and Warrick in analysis, bent over a microscope. "Gregg I need you to process this ASAP." she said handing him the sample.  
  
"Gottcha. Oh, and those glass samples you brought over earlier are under the other Microscope."  
  
Sara nodded her thanks and moved over to look at her evidence; Gregg followed her over. He stood over top of her while she looked through the twin eyepieces, she glanced up at him then turned back to her work.  
  
Gregg bent over so as to be at the same level as Sara, "So, you and Grissom are working together huh?" He received no response from Sara. He went on, "Wow, that must be hard. I bet you can just feel the tension in the room."  
  
Sara looked up, glaring at him, "If you don't shut up you'll be feeling a lot more then tension."  
  
Nick and Warrick snickered from the other side of the room causing Sara to throw a glare in their direction before stalking out of the room.  
  
Nick walked over and put a hand on Gregg's shoulder, "When are you going to learn Greggo?"  
  
Gregg hung his head; "I didn't mean anything. I wish they would just get together so they're not snapping at me all the time."  
  
Warrick shook his head, "Right, like Grissom's ever going to make a move. Well, we better get back to work before he finds us standing around." With that Nick and Warrick left, leaving Gregg alone with his samples.  
  
Sara stomped back into the garage causing Grissom to look up, "Is everything all right?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm fine." she said picking up the black light.  
  
Grissom walked over to her, taking the light out of her hands.  
  
"Grissom, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"When ever you say you're fine it turns out to be the exact opposite. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"No, it doesn't matter, it's just something I overheard Nick and Warrick say and it made me mad. I don't even know why I'm mad because everything they said was true."  
  
"Well then, what did they say?"  
  
Sara shook her head, "You don't really want to know."  
  
Grissom cocked his head to one side and raised his brow, "Yes I do, I really want you to tell me Sara."  
  
-Damn, I hate it when he does that it's so darn cute.- thought Sara, -Fine, we'll see if he wants to know.-  
  
She smiled mischievously, "Prove it." She challenged.  
  
-Damn, I hate it when she does that. She knows that smile makes me melt.- he thought.  
  
Grissom dropped his head, wondering what to do.  
  
"That's what I thought." retorted Sara.  
  
She moved forward to retrieve her light. Grissom caught sight of her hand reaching towards his own and acted quickly. He stretched out his own arm and grabbed her, pulling her close to him, wrapping his other hand around her waist, and kissing her squarely on the lips.  
  
The unexpectedness of Grissom's actions caused Sara's brain to shut down, allowing her to enjoy the moment. When he finally pulled back, they were both gasping for breath.  
  
"Now will you tell me what they said?" His face was inches from Sara's.  
  
Sara let out a week laugh, "They um... said you would never do what you just did." She was having a hard time thinking straight, especially when she realized that his hand was still holding her waist.  
  
Grissom smiled back, "Well now you can go and tell them how wrong they were."  
  
"I don't think so." came her immediate reply.  
  
Grissom looked at her questioningly. -Did I do something wrong?- he asked himself.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He shrank back slightly afraid of what her answer might be.  
  
She felt him tense and reached up to touch his face, something she had been wanting to do again for a long time, and smiled bigger. "Because, I don't think anyone would believe me."  
  
Finish  
  



End file.
